Dale Bozzio
Dallas "Dale" Anne Babineaux (nee Bozzio) is an FBI agent sent to Seattle to investigate several murders. She had a relationship with Clive Babineaux. Dale was the agent assigned to the Chaos Killer case. She had a falling out with Clive after he sabotaged her case against Major Lilywhite, though they reconciled after Clive revealed the existence of Zombies to her. She is one of the victims of D-Day, becoming a zombie after receiving the tainted Aleutian Flu Vaccine. However Dale got cured after eating Isabel's brain that Liv offered as a wedding gift to her allowing Dale to become a mother nine months later. She is portrayed by Jessica Harmon. Series Season 2 In Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues, Lieutenant Devore introduced Clive to Agent Dale Bozzio who transferred from the FBI in order to help Seattle PD with the recent missing persons case. Dale introduced herself then asked if she could see all the files pertaining to the case. On the next day, Dale asked Clive what Detective Cavanaugh's deal with all the candles on his table, which Clive said was something to do with his chi. Dale then kept asking him questions, including where she can find a near good spot for food. After Clive tell her, Dale asks if he wants to grab a bite, but they got interrupted by the case Clive was working on. Clive suggests they could grab food later, to which Dale happily accepts, as long as he pays. In Love & Basketball, while Clive was scolded by Lieutnant Devore due to his action with Lieutenant Suzuki's case, Dale makes fun of Lt. Devore from outside the office, almost making Clive laugh. She later confronts Clive and ask why he is getting pulled of from the Meat Cute case. Dale then explained about the FBI new discovery, that they have found a string of hair of Alan York at Meat Cute. Relationships *Clive Babineaux: Romantic interest and co-worker whom she eventually married. Appearances Season 2: 13/19 *Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues *Love & Basketball *Max Wager *Abra Cadaver *The Hurt Stalker *Method Head *Fifty Shades of Grey Matter *Physician, Heal Thy Selfie *The Whopper *He Blinded Me... With Science *Pour Some Sugar, Zombie *Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be *Dead Beat Season 3: 2/13 *Twenty-Sided, Die *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Season 4 11/13 *Are You Ready for Some Zombies? *Blue Bloody *Brainless in Seattle, Part 1 *My Really Fair Lady *Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain *Chivalry is Dead *Mac-Liv-Moore *Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher *Insane in the Germ Brain *You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away *And He Shall Be a Good Man Trivia *The character is named after the lead singer of the 80's New Wave band "Missing Persons". *Dale is the only zombie to not show a major personality change after eating a brain. Despite eating the mayor's brain to solve his murder, Dale doesn't show his sense of humor or letchery. Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Appears in Season 5